


Demasiado Tarde

by Lezth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lezth/pseuds/Lezth
Summary: Harry y Draco se enfrentan, teniendo al Bosque Prohibido como único testigo. / Traducción de "Tarde Demais" de Celly M.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tarde Demais](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/245605) by Celly M. 



> Autora: Celly M
> 
> Título: Tarde Demais

** Draco POV  **

Estoy temblando y no por miedo. La ligera lluvia cae, pero no consigo que me importe; la capa de terciopelo está empapada y me confunde con la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido. Y mis ojos, que brillan como los rayos, pero aun así no me siento parte de aquel ambiente, parte del mundo mágico en el que fui concebido.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido y todavía siento los efectos de mi estúpida falla rezumando por cada poro de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, nada más tenía sentido, había fracasado y no hay perdón para los errores en el momento en que nos encontramos.

Era un plan demasiado perfecto —arriesgado, pero perfecto. Todos los planes perfectos son propensos a errores, pero no el mío. Mi plan era absurdamente mágico y sin fallas. Era digno de un Slytherin, digno de un Malfoy.

Digno de mí.

Un lamento triste y desconocido, de algún grupo de animales, interrumpió el camino de mis pensamientos y por un momento me quedé agradecido. Pensar en los efectos de la muerte de Dumbledore era por demás extraño. Solo entonces percibí la dimensión de lo que había hecho.

No. Lo que _Snape_ había hecho.

Apreté los dientes recordando lo que Severus había conseguido completar en mi lugar. Él llevaría todos los honores, no yo. A pesar de todo lo que había planeado cuidadosamente, con toda mi dedicación, los riesgos que había corrido. Snape robó mí oportunidad de probar a todos que era mejor que mi padre, que podrían tomarme en serio.

Pero, ¿por qué entonces no había conseguido matar al viejo brujo, amante de los Muggles y de los Sangre Sucia, cuando tuve mi oportunidad? Yo no era un cobarde o un idiota, o un estúpido y débil Hufflepuff. Yo era un orgulloso Malfoy, malvado y cruel... «Y _patético_ », una vocecita irritante completó, y me hizo considerar la posibilidad de lanzarme en encuentro al Sauce Boxeador.

Últimamente suelo imaginar lo que está ocurriendo conmigo: recibo la mayor misión ya dada a un Mortífago, tengo un fantasma como confidente y escucho voces. « _Y no se olvide de Potter_ » _._

— ¡Cierra la boca! —grité para la oscuridad y todo súbitamente paró de hacer barullo, excepto por la lluvia, que aumentaba considerablemente.

No quería pensar en ese Gryffindor estúpido, héroe del mundo. Gastar segundos recordándolo sería aludir todos los insólitos acontecimientos que habíamos vivenciado en aquel último año. No sé por qué él me perseguía tanto, por qué siempre estaba en todos los lugares que yo planeaba estar, pero, tras unos meses, confieso que sentía falta del constante análisis de aquellos ojos verdes.

—¡No, no pienses en eso, Draco, estúpido! —gruñí y ésta vez la voluntad de aplicar un Obliviate en mí mismo pasó por mi cabeza.

Harry "Héroe-del-mundo" Potter era el culpable por todo. ¡Eso era! Él me persiguió, desconfió de mí, me hirió con un hechizo idiota y brillante, me sostuvo en sus brazos, me cuestionó incansablemente y me hizo dudar.

Sin saber cómo, estoy sentado en el suelo fangoso del Bosque, con las manos entre mis cabellos, queriéndome esconder del mundo, de lo que había sucedido, de la repercusión de todo, pero, principalmente de lo que había acabado de descubrir.

Yo quería a Potter.

Yo.

Quería.

A.

Potter.

Merlín, ¿cuán patético era?

Nunca había querido a alguien así, entonces, ¿cómo podría saber que sentía eso por él? Es más, ¿los Malfoy podrían amar? Sí, porque mis padres no eran exactamente el ejemplo de una pareja feliz y apasionada que yo podría tener. ¿Y quién dice que yo lo amaba? ¡Eso era ridículo!

Pero aun así...

Claro que había perdido gran parte de mi magica infancia entre escobas, hechizos y sermones sobre el _gran Harry Potter_ , la gran esperanza del mundo mágico, un simple bebé que derrota al gran Señor Oscuro. Aunque, no imaginaba que nuestro primer encuentro en el Callejón Diagon, estaría frente a frente con alguien como él. Alguien tan perdido y curioso, tan pequeño y sensible. Y, sobre todo, tan hermoso.

Potter siempre me causaba algún tipo de reacción, y si forzará mi memoria, creo que desde la primera vez que lo he visto. Él hacía revolver mi estómago, mi corazón disparaba y me desconcentraba. Él tenía el maldito don de simplemente existir y estar presente. Y yo lo odio por eso, al final fui criado para esto. Aquella cosa patética y extraña que sentía no tenía nada que ver con cualquier cosa relacionada al amor o esos sentimientos Muggles.

—¡Infierno! ¡Estoy perdiendo la cabeza! —el dolor de las palmadas en mi frente no era nada comparado a las revelaciones que aquel exilio forzado, en el Bosque, proporcionaba.

Pero sí, mi padre siempre me había enseñado a odiar a Harry Potter, aunque nunca me había dicho que mi objetivo era alguien tan hermoso. Porque Harry era hermoso, simplemente. Él no tenía una postura ni una altura de Diggory o un cuerpo fuerte de Krum, mucho menos los ademanes particulares de los idiotas pelirrojos Weasley. Él era simplemente hermoso a su modo, con sus lentes remendados, cabellos despeinados, una cicatriz estúpida y un cuerpo pequeño. Debía estar realmente enloqueciendo, y no excitándome con la imagen del Gryffindor sumiso a mí, eso era absolutamente fuera de propósito en la situación que me encontraba.

Si no, ¿que él haría cuándo supiese que yo había armado todo? ¿Que él tenía razón, y bajo su nariz y la de todos había conseguido llevar Mortífagos a Hogwarts y asesinado quien él más quería en aquel mundo? Pero yo no maté —por suerte—, aun así, aquello no disminuía mi culpa; por el contrario, sentí por vez primera un dolor extraño e incómodo en el pecho, algo que no conseguí explicar.

Bueno, era lo suficientemente mezquino para admitirlo por primera vez. Merlín, ¡soy un cobarde! Siento esto desde siempre, desde que Harry me buscaba por los salones de Hogwarts, de cuando nos cruzábamos por los corredores, en los momentos que él me miraba con esa cara de: _Yo-sé-que-eres-un-desgraciado-desalmado._

Siempre sería así. Odio, siempre odio. Era lo que restaba para nosotros. Desde nuestro primer año.

Pero ya debería estar acostumbrado, después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que quería? Ser odiado, temido y respetado por todos, tal como mi padre, ¿cómo cada uno de los Malfoy existentes? « _Sí, pero no por él_ », la vocecita irritante se hizo presente dentro de mi cabeza una vez más y reí llegando a la triste conclusión de que había, en fin, perdido la maldita noción de la realidad.

Intenté no pensar en Harry (¿desde cuándo se había convertido en Harry? ¡Maldición!), en el viejo muerto, en Snape y en todo lo demás, para analizar mis opciones en aquel momento y advertí, por desgracia, que no eran muchas.

Había escapado de las garras de Severus luego de separarnos. Todavía puedo oírlo llamándome, con voz suplicante; sin embargo, no sería engañado por nadie más. Ese juego no sería más parte de mí. No quería encarar a Voldemort en ese momento y ser cuestionado y torturado por mis errores, porque sabía que lo haría. Mi padre tiene marcas que prueban el poder del Señor Oscuro. Yo no sería tan idiota de experimentar lo mismo.

Tampoco sería ridiculizado en frente de los Parkinson, Goyle, Zabini y Crabbe por mi falta de coraje para completar una misión, sabiendo que al final, Snape robó mi lugar, era él quien ganaría todas las recompensas, todo el poco afecto condicional que Voldemort podría dar a quien fuese leal a él. Sabía que mi padre no perdonaría aquello, yo mismo tengo marcas en mi cuerpo para probar como a él no le complace que el nombre de los Malfoy sea una afrenta.

Patéticamente, el único lugar donde podría encontrarme a salvo, incluso con todos los Aurores y miembros de una tal Orden que se volvió noticia entre los Mortífagos, era Hogwarts. Justamente el lugar de mi crimen, de mi pecado.

Sabía que allí era peligroso, pero de alguna manera esperaba que no me llevasen directo a Azkaban, antes de poderme justificar. Sonreí sarcásticamente, imaginando como sería si dijese que había dejado a todos los Mortífagos entrar a Hogwarts, pero no con intención de hacerlos actuar de esa manera. Así, tal vez, ganará un pasaje solo de ida para San Mungo y no un beso de un maldito Dementor. Con esto, podría existir misericordia de algunos, Gryffindors entre todos ellos, tal vez Harry pudiese…

—¡Maldición, Potter! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! —grité para mí mismo, abominando el hecho de que mi línea de pensamientos siempre se desviaba para ese camino oscuro donde el Cuatro Ojos se encontraba.

Por ende, no esperaba una respuesta viniendo de la oscuridad, como si estuviese acechando, a la espera de una señal mía para manifestarse.

Me estremecí y sabía que no era una reacción a la lluvia o al viento. Aquellos fríos ojos verdes que conocía tan bien me observaban atentamente, aguardando, pero no sabía qué.

—Puedo matarte. ¿Quién sabe si así no salgo de tus pensamientos?

Merlín, realmente estoy perdido.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la Autora  
> Originalmente ese fic debería ser un Oneshot, sin embargo, sé cómo me gusta desenvolver mis capítulos, entonces, prefiero separarlos así, para dejar algo más interesante para leer. Ya saben lo que viene en el próximo capítulo, ¿no es así? Solo depende de la recepción que este fic tenga, por lo tanto, ¡déjenme sus reviews! ¡Besos a todos los que pasaron por aquí!
> 
> Nota del Traductor  
> Este fic es una breve historia, vehemente y abrasadora. Deja al descubierto dos juicios, dos sentir y vastas sorpresas. Tiene un excelente ritmo y de una interpretación placentera.  
> Espero que disfruten la lectura. Nos leemos en el próximo cap.


End file.
